TAK BERUBAH
by KrisKai 'EL' Homin
Summary: 2ns fic For EVENT BEER AND STAWBBERY SHORTCAKE (theme - possessive) Yunho X CHAngmin (HoMin) fandom TVXQ . penasaran? ayo buka dan temukan sensainya! #DikroyokReader . Tidak suka? gak boleh baca gak boleh baca gak boleh review gak boleh rewiew gak boleh baca gak suka? XD


**TVXQ © SMent  
Yunho & Changmin © Themselves  
This FIC © HOMIN 'EL**

**.**

**For EVENT BEER AND STAWBBERY SHORTCAKE**

**(theme - possessive)**

**.**

**TAK BERUBAH**

Ini sudah 10 tahun lebih sejak aku tinggal bersama dengan Yunho. Tapi apa? Yunho sama sekali tak berubah. Dia tetap seorang hyung yang innocent, sok imut, terlalu pekerja keras, pelupa, sok kuat, tak mau kalah, BERANTAKAN, dan juga orang yang terlalu melebih lebih kan sesuatu. Terutama… apabila sesuatu itu tentang diriku.

Aku kadang heran, apa dia masih mengganggab ku Shim Changmin 10 tahun yang lalu? Changmin yang masih manis dan selalu butuh perlindungannya? Tapi… aku tidak menyangkal akupun tak pernah berubah. Aku masih membutuhkan rengkuhanya untuk melindungiku. Aku masih ingin dilindungi Jung yunho. Namun aku juga ingin melindunginya.

.2013

Changmin menutup buku harianya. Tak bisa di percaya seorang seperti dirinya menulis buku harian. Oke sekali lagi BUKU HARIAN! Maksudnya- hei hei dia itu pemuda 25 tahun! Wajar saja kalau dulu dia memang suka menulis buku harian, itupun saat dia di banggu SD.

Namun tak di pungkiri lagi, pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu masih sering menulis buku harian. namanya saja yang 'buku harian' padahal isinya hanya tentang Jung Yunho. harusnya buku harian itu di ganti judul menjadi _'Catatan khusus tentang Jung Yunho' _hahaha tapi mungkin itu terlalu bodoh untuk masuk dalam pikiran Changmin.

"Changmin kau lihat kaus polo hitam favoritku?"

Yunho yang tiba-tiba masuk keruanganya hanya menggunakan jeans namun telanjang dada, lalu dia menuju lemari Changmin, dan mulai mengacak-acak isinya. Changmin yang posisinya sedang duduk di kursinya, hanya melirik Hyungnya sebentar lalu memeasang wajah – bisakah kau tidak menggangguku barang sehari saja- Lalu dia berdiri membawa buku harian berwarna hijau muda itu.

"Di lemarimu tentu saja, mau diaman alagi memang, dan berhenti mengacak –acak lemariku hyung"

Changmin menjawab bosan sambil berjalan. Sebelum dia duduk di kasurnya yang empuk lalu menyelipkan buku harianya di bawah bantal. Sungguh klasik sekali shim changmin satu ini.

"Tapi tidak ada min-ah~ aku sudah mencarinya berkali-kali, siapa tahu ada disini"

Yunho tak menuruti permintaan Changmin dan tetap mencari-cari bajunya dalam lemari Changmin yang –OH ya tuhan sangat rapi sekali-

"HAhhh"

Changmin hanya mendesah dan melemparkan tubuhnya dia atas kasur sepenuhnya. Jenuh sekali menghadapi sikap Hyungnya yang tak pernah berubah itu

"AH! Aku pikir aku akan memakai ini saja"

Yunho berkata ceria sambil mengenakan satu potong kemeja bermotif kotak kotak berwarna merah hati dan hitam.

"Hyung berhenti memakai pakaianku!"

Ucap Changmin tajam, walau masih dengan posisi terlentang dia atas kasurnya.

"Memang kenapa?"

Ucap Yunho innocent. Sambil mengancingkan bajunya. Tidak- maksudnya baju Changmin yang di kenakannya.

"Kenapa kau selalau ingin memiliki apa yang ku miliki sih?"

Changmin bertanya- ah~ bukan, tapi itu lebih terdengar seperti ungkapan Jengkelnya pada Yunho.

Yunho berhenti mengancingkan baju (changmin) yang sekarang di claimnya. Dan beralih memandang Changmin yang masih nyaman dengan posisi terlentangnya.

"Mereka juga ingin memilikimu, mereka juga ingin memilikimu yang mana adalah miliku. Huh? Apa bedanya?"

Ucap Yunho. Suaranya dingin, wajahnya datar.

Changmin menelan ludah sejenak. Namun air mukanya makin mengeras mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Itu wajar, karena mereka fans Hyung! Mereka berhak memiliki perasaan itu! Lagi pula mereka juga ingin memeilikumu kan? Jadi it-"

"Kalau begitu aku sekrang fans mu. Aku fans nomor satu mu. Jadi aku paling berhak memiliku. dan semua milikmu itu puyaku. Jadi kumohon diamlah"

Yunho memotong perkataan Changmin dan kembali menghadap cermin untuk memperbaiki tampilanya.

"Hahh… terserah apa mauamu"

Changmin mendesah dan mengucapkan kalimat andalanya ketika sudah putus asa menghadapi Yunho. Changmin memiringkan posisis tidurnya kini. Dan membelakangin Yunho. Dia mengerutu dalam hati.

'Sial dari semua ketidak berubahanya aku lupa menuliskan satu kalimat lagi. Kalau yunho itu tetaplah possessive seperti dulu. Tak pernah berubah! Ahh tidak- malah sekarang ke possessiveanya makin parah. Ya tuhan aku sungguh tidak tahan!'

Changmin menutup matanya. Mencoba melupakan semua rasa marahnya. Dan mulai akan memasuki dunia mimpi.

Namun…

Hangat…

Sesuatu menyentuh pelipisnya lembut dan sedikit basah. Changmin menyerngitkan alisnya. Sial.. yunho menciumnya lagi.

"Berhenti melakukan hal menjijikan itu. Kau bukan ibuku"

Changmin berucap sarkas seperti biasanya. Namun masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Malah kini ia mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Karena merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Yunho.

"Ini tidak menjijikan. Ini romantis min.."

Cup

Cup

Cup

Yunho memberi kecupan beruntun pada bibir kissable Changmin.

"Mmmhh Hyung, enyahlah!"

Masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan ini dan itu?" ucap yunho menggoda, seolah olah dia tidak akan telat 5 menit lagi.

"Mffft"

Jangan Salah. Itu bukan suara Changmin. Tapi suara Yunho! Karena secara tiba-tiba Changmin menciumnya ganas dan panas. Ciuman Changmin semakin kuat dan mendominasi walau kini dia berada di bawah Yunho

"Mnnnhh.. nhhh.. nggh."

Dan desahan indah ini barulah milik Milky boys Changmin.

Mereka bermain Cukup lama. Karena yunho mengambil alih kendali dan mendominasi permainan mereka.

Chanmin yang tak berkutik akhirnya menyerah dan kini hanya terbaring sengsara di atas ranjang empuknya denan nafas yang tidak teratur akibat di belenggu oleh nafsu.

"Aigoo... Changmin seperti kau harus mandi lagi"  
Ucap yunho sambil menyeringai kearah gundukan di bawah perut Changmin.

Membuat kekasihnya tegang hanya dengan sebuah ciuman panas adalah kebanggan tersendiri untuk yunho.

"Bagus, dan sekarang aku telat"

Cup  
"Ngggg~"

Yunho mengecup milik Changmin yang sudah menegang di balik celana soft jeanya " lalu mengecup bibir sang kesasih pelan.

BLAM

Pintu itu tertutup rapat meningalakan Shim Changmin yang mengenaskan dengan sejuta Rasa (jengkel) di atas kasur empuknya.

"JUNG YUNHO SIALAN!"

Dan Yunho pun hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan itu di luar apartemenya. Benar benar istri yang berisik.

END

OKe reader san- maafkan el yang publisnya telat. Namun begitu lah saya tetap akan publish. Karena saya anggota tetap event ini LOL (lirik anggota lain ) #digorokAS

Btw info aja bagi yang mau gabung event gpp kok. Saya punya inisiatif buat menerima anggota baru (jadi selama ini anggotanya cuman 2. LOL )

bisa hubungi twitter administrasi di akun utakutik nanti akan di jelaskan semua peraturanya sama dia oke LOL terimakasih

Oke. Review please. Biar saya bisa nentuin tema buat selanjutnya trimsss!  
oh iya lupa ati2 gak review loe gak bias boker. XDD!

EL


End file.
